The Chao Tribes
by savannahs1
Summary: Now,this is a charming piece of fanfiction indeed. What you will find in this story is a tale of adventure and mystery,of strange happenings and the ever-growing human threat,of Chao from faraway lands and the fourth wall ceasing to exist. Heavily AU,with almost every single character being an OC Chao.
1. Guide

This is a guide to how you should imagine this story.

-Chao are born with random alignments,colors,shininess,and animal parts that cannot be changed.

-Fruits are small enough for several to fit into a Chao's hand,so they will be called berries due to their size.

-Chao are born in their gradual evolutions.

-Berry bushes have berries of all types growing on them.

-Skill Fruits are nonexistent and Chaos Drives cannot be found,and Chao cannot absorb energies from animals.

-Cheetahs and other four-legged animals are big enough to carry Chao around on their backs,but all others remain the same.

-Animals look less derpy.

-Newborns and eggs are about a third their normal size,because they're babies,and adults are 1.5 times as big.

-Chao that die from their wounds won't go into death cocoons.

-Puncturing a Chao's orb is the Chao equivalent of a shot to the heart.

-Chao don't feel the need to eat five times their mass,and are usually content with about five berries.

-The things that Chao would normally get on their heads from animals such as peacocks and phoenixes will be referred to as forehead markings for lack of a better word.

-Chaos Chao and types of Chao like them such as Tails Chao are mortal,and always have animal parts in the case of Chaos Chao.

-Normal Chao immediately become the Chaos Chao of their alignment and gain all the animal parts of their tribe's namesake upon becoming chieftain. Example: Wildclaw of the Phoenix Tribe is set to become leader after the current leader dies. She is a Hero Chao. The current tribe leader is murdered by humans,and Wildclaw becomes an Angel Chao while gaining all the phoenix parts.

-Emotion balls turn into music notes when Chao are happy,and they turn into hearts while the Chao is fertile.

-Chao can move their emotion balls independently of their head.

-Emotion balls mix into each other during mating while the Chao do their usual thing.

-If a Chao is decapitated or otherwise instantly killed,place the camera(aka point of viewing) so that the Chao's killer(if applicable,if not applicable only show witnesses) and any witnesses can be seen,but not the Chao itself.


	2. The First Killings

A normally colored Hero\Fly\Fly Chao woke up to a new day in the Dragon Tribe.

Her name was Skye,and she was the nursery caretaker. Her job was to take care of the newborns.

She rolled out of her bed,which was really just a pile of soft straw with a leaf blanket,and walked out of the house,which was made of straw with wooden posts holding it up and a roof made of leaves.

Almost every building in the village was identical,except for the Chieftain's house,which was painted with various elements of nature such as plants,stones,rivers,trees,and leaves. There was also a pair of purple dragon wings with green membranes painted above the entrance.

The nursery had newborn Chao painted on either side of the door and on top of the entrance.

The houses surrounded a group six large baskets. There was a gap on one side so that gatherers could exit the tribe to collect berries.

Skye went to the food storage and observed what was available. There was lots of basic,normal berries,with a few triangle,square,and round berries. This was a bad time for the tribe. Chao could only induce fertility by eating heart berries,which were stored in a building with heart berries painted on it.

The Chao mated more when the food was more plentiful,so the heart berry storage was looking lonely.

Skye picked out some round berries,and looked at the various houses while eating them. The houses had the names of the resident Chao written on the walls,and they were scratched out whenever a Chao died or was exiled.

* * *

><p>When Skye finished her berries,she headed to the nursery.<p>

The gatherers sometimes found extremely round fruits called stonefruits that were nigh-impossible to crack open,even for a Power Chao wielding a hammer. Even then,the flesh was not very appealing to Chao,so they just painted them with bright colors and used them as toys.

The nursery had a good ten stonefruit balls,each with different designs. The newborns were asleep in their beds. There were three nameless newborns,one with a Hero alignment,one with a Neutral alignment,and one with a Dark alignment. The Hero Chao had all the cheetah parts with a phoenix forehead mark,and looked like he was going to be a run chao when he grew up. The Dark Chao had a flame emotion ball,which was very rare outside her alignment,and the Neutral Chao was shiny.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Phoenix woke up from a nightmare. He was running through the forest,trying to warn the tribe of a forest fire,but the tribe was already in flames. He had been forced to watch the entire tribe die in front of him.

Phoenix was an orange Hero\Run\Run Chao,with all the phoenix parts. He had been having the same exact nightmare every single night for the past month. He wondered if the Star Tribe had been trying to warn him of something,but why choose to send those dreams to _him?_

He was just a gatherer. He had started roughly six months ago,making him the newest gatherer. He had always tried to do the best he could,but food was scarce at the time,so he could never get enough berries to be recognized in any way. Dreams of the future were normally only sent to the tribe's leader.

Phoenix walked out the door and looked at his choices from the food pile. He just decided to get some normal berries,since they were out of square berries.

He ate the berries,and ran home to get his gatherers' basket.

* * *

><p>When he came out of the house,he was holding a rather large pouch made of tightly woven straw.<p>

He ran out of the tribe and set off to collect food. He discovered a bush with several berries growing on it.

Phoenix quickly gathered all of them and put them in his pouch.

He continued like this for quite a while.

* * *

><p>When Phoenix came back,he had found quite the treasure. He collected berries from six bushes.<p>

The other gatherers were starting to return as well. They all looked different,but Swift Paws was the one he was looking for.

Swift Paws was a Shadow Chao,and he had all the cheetah parts with a phoenix forehead marking.

Phoenix eventually saw him coming,but he looked very distraught and out of breath.

"What happened?"

Swift Paws was usually very brave,and when he was like this,it was for good reason.

"Humans...*pant* *pant* They killed Breezewing... *pant* *pant*"

Phoenix comforted him and led him back to his house,making the decision to ask him to talk about it in detail after he had calmed down.

He went over to the chieftain's house,and informed Draconius about it. Draconius was a Hero Chaos Chao with dragon parts.

Phoenix knocked on the door.

"Chieftain Draconius?"

"Come in. What do you need today?"

Phoenix opened the door and entered the chieftain's house. He sat down on a chair.

"Swift Paws just informed me that Breezewing has been killed by humans. He's pretty shaken up right now,so I would advise against questioning him until at least tomorrow."

"Ah... Just last week,the other gatherers informed me that a Chao from the Tiger Tribe simply dropped dead out of nowhere while gathering berries for his tribe. There was no arrow,but he had a hole in his orb going through to the other side. Keep your guard up. You may be next. I will bring up this topic at the next forestwide meeting in three days."

"This is not good. Not good at all."

"Indeed. What kind of heartless monster of a human kills Chao without reason?"

"I don't know,but they must be horrible."

"That is true."

"I must go now."

"Take care."

Phoenix left the building,and sat down to decide what he should do.

* * *

><p><em>The next day...<em>

Swift Paws got out of bed. He wasn't feeling so shaken up about Breezewing's death,but he still shuddered at the thought. He left his house,and saw that the food storage had much more in it than the day before. The gatherers had been lucky. He ate some pink berries,savoring the taste,and noticed Phoenix coming.

"Swift Paws,Chieftain Draconius needs to talk to you. You're not in trouble,he's just going to need to ask some questions."

They went over to Draconius' house.

Phoenix knocked.

"Come in."

He opened the door and walked in.

"Swift Paws,I need to talk to you."

"Okay."

"Now,you may not feel okay talking about this,but if we don't,the entire tribe may suffer the same fate. What exactly happened during Breezewing's killing?"

"Well... we were gathering berries together,and we heard rustling in a nearby bush. We didn't pay attention,because it was probably just a tiger,but then a human hand reached out of the bush and grabbed her. Then,I saw the human rise up out of the bush with an evil grin. He was holding Breezewing,and he had a knife in his other hand. Then,he beheaded her with the knife and walked away with both pieces of Breezewing."

"And he spared your life?"

"Yes."

"I will inform the other tribes at the meeting."

Phoenix remembered something. "Chieftain Draconius!"

"What is it?"

"I've been having nightmares of the entire tribe going up in flames every night for the past month. Do you think the Star Tribe may have been trying to warn me of this?"

"That is entirely possible. If you ever notice a change,let me know."

* * *

><p><em>Two days later...<em>

It was time for the meeting. Phoenix got out of bed,and ran over to eat his morning meal. The tribe had suddenly been having amazing luck,so all the baskets were filled to the brim with all kinds of berries. He decided to have whatever was in his paw when he pulled it out of the basket.

When he was done eating,he set off to gather berries.

Phoenix left the tribe to gather. He had a smaller pouch with him at all times in case he ever found heart berries.

He found a berry bush,and picked all the berries off of it. Besides being completely packed,it also had a decent amount of heart berries on it,about six of them.

* * *

><p>Phoenix was having the most amazing luck with the berries. He had to empty both pouches twelve times.<p>

At the end of the day,the meeting was held.

All the tribes gathered at the rock pond,which was a pond filled with pebbles and a giant flat boulder in the middle with all the animals painted onto it. The chieftains stood on their respective animal.

When it was Draconius' turn to speak,he brought up the murders.

"Three days ago,one of my gatherers,Swift Paws,witnessed Breezewing being beheaded by a human. The week before,one of my other gatherers informed me that a gatherer from the Tiger Tribe had been collecting berries when he suddenly dropped dead with a hole in his orb going clean through to the other side."

The entire crowd of Chao,including the chieftains,gasped.

"Now,this may come as quite the shock,but it is very much real. Keep your guard up at all times."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay,Chao getting murdered by humans. Shocker much? Give me five reviews,and I'll get to work on the next chapter!<strong>


	3. The Mystery Chao

**A/N: Meh,who cares about that five reviews garbage. That stuff gets stories killed. See the final chapter of Frostwing's Legacy. Go to my profile for more info. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>A two-tone white Sonic Chao,more commonly known as a Blitz Chao or Guardian Chao,with no animal parts,woke up in her leaf bed. It was going to be another day of absolute chaos. The Chao's name was Blitz,and she was renowned across the forest for being the only forest-born Blitz Chao,and not having been a Mobian's pet at any point.<p>

Blitz was a gatherer. Her natural reflexes were amazing,so good that she could pluck a human's bullet from the air and see things far away in perfect detail. She kept the bullets she saved herself from,but she was very humble about her status,with a lazy personality. She never boasted.

Blitz flopped out of her bed and turned her orb into a spiral with her eyes half-shut in annoyance. Although her type's wings were stubby,she could fly quite well. Her speed wasn't the best,contradicting herself,but everything else was superb.

Blitz walked out and got her early morning pink berry. Pink berries had the odd effect of perking her up,something that did not happen to any other Chao. She grabbed three of them from the basket,along with a blue berry,two red berries,and a purple berry. She started eating them,and watched the clouds. Blitz got up before everyone else,so she always got first pick for the berries.

She noticed something very,very odd.

Blitz saw something red and black flying. It looked to be a Chao of some sort,but not any kind she had ever seen before.

The Chao's tail was a little longer than twice the length of one of his feet,and his ears looked like mutated cheetah ears,being extremely large. His entire body was red,with his hands,feet,tail,and ears tipped with black. His wings also looked like dragon wings,red with black membranes.

The Chao had a panicked expression on his face,and his orb looked like that of a Neutral Chao. Some kind of rope struck him and held on,and he was drawn into a nearby cloud. He put all his energy into a burst of speed that snapped the rope,and dived into the trees.

He came out of the trees near the tribe,and rushed in. He made several panicked gestures towards the exit of the tribe,and then he flew up high,came crashing back down,spread his arms out,brought them up,then back down slowly,and collapsed,all in a few seconds.

The Chao then got up,flew to the giant flying machine,and started slamming into it. The machine then opened up a hatch in the bottom,and a bomb dropped out. The Chao grabbed it and flew up as high as possible before the bomb exploded. He was sent flying back down to the ground,and Blitz rushed to catch him.

She put her ear to his chest,and that he was still alive,and doing good by the sound of his heartbeat.

After roughly ten minutes,Blitz found that he was obviously not from the forest. He had a large gash in one of his arms from the rope. It didn't look very good. On top of that,his entire body was covered in a layer of soot,so she tried to get most of it off him. Blitz took him into the healers' hut. The healer Chao,a two-tone sky blue Neutral/Fly/Power Chao,noticed her.

"What brings you here at this time in the morning?"

"It's a long story. This Chao just saved us from being bombed,and injured himself in the process. A rope came from a flying machine and tried to grab him,and it left this gash in his arm when he broke free. You probably felt a heat wave after that,because I sure did. He got high enough before the bomb exploded that it didn't cause any serious damage,and he appears to be incredibly strong,because that bomb was several times his size,and he flew up into the sky with it."

"That is an interesting story. I will see what I can do."

The healer took the mysterious Chao,put him on a bed,and got a good look at his arm.

"The wound is not very deep. It will take him two weeks at most to recover from the wound,and the damage from the bomb is very minor. He is an impressive Chao indeed."

"That's good. I'll go get something for him to eat when he wakes up."

Blitz exited the hut and walked to the berry storage. She got six of the generic,coconut-tasting berries that everyone had mixed opinions about,because she didn't know what he liked.

She put the berries in a basket,and sat the basket down on the table next to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Now,things get interesting. I'll leave you guys to speculate whether or not Blitz and this mystery Chao get paired up later on.<strong>


End file.
